To locate a showerhead overhead rather than at the side of a shower stall, the showerhead may be attached to the end of an arm, which in turn may be attached to a water outlet pipe of the shower stall. For positioning a standard overhead showerhead at a desired vertical location and the showerhead face at a desired orientation relative to arm's longitudinal axis, the arm may be fitted with one or more joints formed from an assembly of parts to pivot the arm relative to the water outlet and the showerhead relative to the arm. Undesired vertical movement of the standard overhead showerhead relative to the water outlet pipe is generally prevented using a friction mechanism such as winged nut to adjust the friction between pivoting parts in the joint.
Generally, standard overhead shower arm assemblies that utilize friction mechanisms for vertical adjustment of the showerhead via pivoting the arm relative to the water outlet may minimize undesired vertical movement of the showerhead relative to the water outlet pipe for light showerheads, thus maintaining such a light showerhead in the desired position. However, these standard shower arm assemblies often to fail to maintain the vertical position of a relatively large or heavy showerhead or a showerhead constructed of a denser material, such as a metal. Thus, standard shower arms using standard friction mechanisms to prevent vertical showerhead movement are unsuitable for many modern applications.
Adjusting the position of the showerhead under water pressure can also be problematic. Specifically, when the friction mechanisms are adjusted to permit positioning of the showerhead, water often leaks through the loosened joints. Additionally, a user can inadvertently disassemble the standard overhead showerhead arm assembly by unscrewing the typical winged nut friction mechanism too far, and thus possibly injure the user and/or have small components of the arm assembly fall into the shower's drain.
Yet another issue with a typical overhead shower arm assembly involves the coupling members or assemblies used to attach the shower arm to the shower pipe. Often, the coupling members or assemblies permit relatively little or limited rotational adjustment of the arm around the shower pipe's longitudinal axis before the water-tightness between the shower pipe and the coupling member is compromised.